Maman
by Leyana
Summary: Edward Elric confie ses sentiments à son journal intime, comme s’il parlait à sa mère.


**Auteure :** SK-Lyra pour ne pas vous servir du tout :p

**Titre :** Maman

**Base :** FMA (Full Métal Alchemist)

**Genre :** One-shot, confidences, tristesse, gosse orphelin, journal intime

**Disclaimer :** Ed, Al et leur mère ne m'appartient pas, ni personne de FMA …veut Roy Mustang et Ed boude

**Note :** Bon, première fic FMA, et pis…. C'est tout Pour les compliments, c'est ou **Leyanahotmail.fr** , pour toutes réclamations, insultes, reproches ou tout autre chose négative, c'est nulle part

**Résumé :** Edward Elric confie ses sentiments à son journal intime, comme s'il parlait à sa mère.

**Maman**

« Je ne voulais pas, Maman…je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Al. Mais quand tu es partie, quand tu nous a quitté, emportée par la maladie que t'avais causée l'attente de papa, je n'ai pas pu résister. A l'envie de te revoir, de te serrer dans mes bras, de pouvoir pleurer contre toi, de te dire comme je ne voulais pas que tu nous quittes. Alors j'ai eu cette idée. Malgré l'interdiction, alors que je pensais que ce n'était qu'une façon de masquer les échecs de beaucoup, personne n'ayant réussi à faire réapparaître quelqu'un grâce à l'alchimie. car l'âme, l'âme d'un humain, d'un homme, d'une femme est irremplaçable. Et l'échange équivalent veut que pour chaque chose formée une même chose de valeur égale soit abandonnée. Mais personne n'avait réussi à trouver une chose pouvant remplacer l'âme. »

Edward arrêta d'écrire et regarda son frère, dans son armure, en train de dormir. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait.

« Et bêtement, j'ai pensé que notre sang était le reflet de notre âme. Qu'il serait d'une valeur égale. Mais je me suis trompé. Lourdement trompé. Et ça nous a coûté cher. Et je me sens coupable, maman, je me sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Al. C'est pourquoi j'entreprends ce voyage. Pour retrouver cette pierre qui lui fera retrouver son corps. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser encore à cette expérience ratée au prix de tant de choses. Quand j'ai posé mes mais sur le cercle je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il arriverait. J'étais si sûr de moi ! Et Al, qui suivait mes instructions depuis le début alors qu'il avait raison ! Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce n'était pas prudent, que si c'était interdit c'était qu'il y avait une raison ! Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté… Je ne l'ai pas écouté et tout à virer au cauchemar. J'ai entendu Al, peu après le début de l'échange, crier. Et je l'ai vu, se faire emporter dans un trou de lumière. Désespéré, j'ai essayé de le retenir alors que quelque chose s'attaquait à ma jambe gauche. J'essayais de le retenir de toute mes forces, maman, je te le jure, maman… Quand je le vis passer dans le trou, j'eus juste le temps de transférer son esprit dans l'armure qu'il y avait dans la pièce… Mon bras fut emporté avec lui et tout s'éteint. Je te le jure maman, jamais je n'aurais voulu ça, mais je pensais te faire revivre, maman ! Quand je vis le tas informe formé là où nous avions mis les produits d'échanges , je compris vite qu'il n'avait rien d'humain…Ce n'était pas toi, maman, et ce n'était personne d'autre. Ce n'était personne maman, ce n'était ni humain, ni animal, ni rien d'autre. »

Edward posa sa plume, se leva et regarda par la fenêtre le jour qui se levait. Il ne cessait d'avoir des remords à propos de son frère et écrire toute l'histoire, bien que cela lui faisait du bien, lui rendait nerveux et il tremblait plus qu'il ne bougeait. Il retourna s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de sa chambre et continua son récit.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde son corps maman, je ne le voulais pas. Et maintenant je me sens terriblement coupable. J'ai peut-être perdu mon bras et ma jambe, qui ont été remplacés par des membres bioniques, mais la douleur que j'ai ressentie, que ce soit après l'expérience ou pendant l'opération où mes membres furent remplacés, n'est rien comparée à celle qu'endure Al. Il n'a plus de corps et vit dans cette carcasse de fer, qui n'est pas, il faut l'avouer, d'une très grande discrétion. Je souffre terriblement, et le pire, l'apogée de ma souffrance est d'entendre Al dire qu'il se sent lui aussi coupable, coupable de la perte de mon bras, dernière tentative de sauvetage que j'ai tentée envers lui. Et il se sent coupable de ne pas m'en avoir empêché, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Je n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire et je le sais très bien ! Jamais je ne lui aurais cédé. Je lui ai toujours imposé ce que je voulais, j'ai toujours été la tête pensante des deux, même si Al est le plus prudent de nous deux.. Al se sent coupable, maman...mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable…Ce n'est pas sa faute…ce n'est pas sa faute mais la mienne… »

Une larme coula de l'œil d'Ed, qui n'osa pas se tourner vers son frère qu'il ne savait pas réveillé et occupé à le regarder.

« Ce que je veux faire maintenant, même si je ne peux pas te ressusciter, maman, c'est rendre son corps à Al. Je le veux plus que tout et c'est pour cela que je vais chercher la pierre philosophale, seule objet dont la puissance me permettrais de réaliser ce souhait. Et plus jamais, plus jamais je ne retenterais l'alchimie humaine. Plus jamais je ne tenterais de refaire vivre quelqu'un. Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus revivre cette horreur et la peur que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai vu Al se faire emporter. Plus jamais…. »

Al n'entendait pas son frère murmurer chaque phrase qu'il écrivait mais il devinait ses pensées et le contenu du journal rien qu'en le regardant. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste et porter le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules.

« Je te jure maman, maintenant je ne tenterais que de rendre son corps à Al, je ne veux que ça. Juste lui rendre son corps. Pour que nous soyons chacun en paix. Et maman, jure moi, jure moi de me pardonner, jure le moi où que tu sois. Je souhaites ton pardon de toutes mes forces. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner moi-même sauf quand je verrais Al courir dans son propre corps, et quand le soleil rira avec lui . Nous allons brûler la maison, maman. C'est notre dernier jour ici. Nous partons loin, maman. Je vais devenir un alchimiste d'état et je rendrais son corps à Al. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière et c'est pour ça que tous cela va partir en fumée. Ce journal aussi maman. Ce journal aussi car j'aurais confessé mes fautes et demandé ton pardon, les seules choses importantes à mes yeux. Nous reviendrons peut-être ici maman. Nous rebâtirons deux maisons, une pour chacun d'entre nous, maman. Al aura la plus grande et il pourra redécouvrir la joie de la campagne, dans son corps, sans armure.

Je te demande encore ton pardon, maman. Al est avec moi dans cette pièce, je ne sais s'il est endormi ou réveillé, je ne cherche pas à le savoir. S'il dort je le laisse se reposer, s'il est réveillé, je sais qu'il connaît tout ce que j'écris et qu'il se sent toujours coupable, mais je sais qu'il a tort. Pour toi et Alphonse, je deviendrais alchimiste d'état et chercherais la pierre philosophale. Je tenterais de ramener son corps et peut-être de te ramener toi. Pour toi et Alphonse, je ferais n'importe quoi, maman. Parce que je vous aime, maman.

Parce que je vous aime.

Edward Elric, 15 ans. »

Edward se retourna vers son frère. Il vit le casque de l'armure qui regardait en sa direction et devina que son frère était réveillé. Alphonse se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Edward le suivit, et pour être à la hauteur, monta sur le lit juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Il regardèrent tous les deux, ensemble, le soleil qui quittait déjà la terre, montant dans le ciel comme une étincelle rougeoyante, éclairant de pleins feux.

« Nous irons là-bas Al, le plus loin possible, dit Edward, le doigt pointant vers l'horizon. Et c'est là-bas que tu retrouveras ton corps.

--Nous irons là-bas, Ed, dit Alphonse, baissant le doigt d'Edward et le regardant dans les yeux. Le plus loin possible, et c'est là-bas que tu retrouveras ta jambe et ton bras.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent dans leur bras, du moins, ils essayèrent. Ils se tournèrent encore une fois vers la fenêtre et regardèrent le ciel, pensant à leur mère, morte, et à leur père disparu.

« Oui, je te rendrais ton corps, de n'importe quelle manière.

« Et je te rendrais ton bras et ta jambe, Ed.

« Parce que je vous aime. »


End file.
